Ohm
The Ohm (referred to as dlcgun2 in the game files) is a directed-energy Heavy Weapon featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, released with the Ascendance DLC. It was made available to Season Pass holders on Xbox consoles on March 3rd, 2015 and April 2nd, 2015 for the other consoles. Multiplayer The Ohm can switch between two distinct modes, LMG and shotgun mode. When the player spawns, the LMG mode is activated, which is a three shot kill at almost any range and fires at 666 RPM. It is near impossible to require a four shot kill against a non Exo Stim user, as the enemy has to be more than 203 meters away in order to not fall under the three hit kill range; a said sightline of that range is unlikely to exist. The Shotgun mode is almost statistically the same as the S-12. It is a large-spread, fully automatic shotgun that fires at 500 RPM. The buckshot is very weak and the spread is very large, but due to the fully automatic fire, the player can be sure to kill in a few shots. The hip-fire cone does not increase in size while shooting, which most of the other weapons do. Despite being a Directed Energy Weapon, the Ohm is fully capable of wall penetration. The accuracy is pretty good. The recoil pattern is a bit bizarre but should be fairly easy to control, and the iron sights are very clear. The Ohm uses a 40 round belt magazine. This isn't a lot of ammunition compared to other Light Machine Guns, but the Ohm reloads significantly faster than them. The handling traits of the Ohm are bizarre. The aim down sight speed is slow, at 450 milliseconds. The movement speed is also sluggish, causing the player to move at 84% of regular speed. The hip-fire spread is extremely large, and makes using the shotgun mode problematic and quite unreliable. However, the Ohm has a decent reload speed, which is an oddity for a Heavy Weapon, and helps out considering the player only has a 40 round belt. The Ohm has a bizarre set of attachments, as the Foregrip is absent from being used. The optical attachments are best left ignored, as the Ohm's iron sights are very precise. The Quickdraw Grip and Stock can be very useful to improve overall handling of the weapon. The Laser Sight can be extremely useful due to how large the hip-fire spread is. Extended Mags is a useful attachment, making the magazine size 60 rounds. This makes reloads quite tolerable due to its infrequency and speed. The Tracker can be useful when using the shotgun, as it can be common to not kill the enemy during troubled gunfights. Rapid Fire can be very useful on the Ohm, as the Light Machine Gun mode increases to a decent 833 RPM, and the Shotgun mode becomes a swift 625 RPM, contending with the S-12. Advanced Rifling isn't very useful on the Light Machine Gun mode, but the Shotgun mode gets a great benefit from using the attachment, and can be very useful if the user will rely on the shotgun more. In conclusion, the Ohm is a very useful weapon to use. The combination of a Light Machine Gun and a Shotgun give the user a lot of flexibility, and adds a lot of versatility onto a player's class setup. However, the sluggish handling traits and slow rates of fire can be troublesome, and that the player's magazines can be depleted easily in some cases. With the right control and knowing when to switch weapons, the Ohm can be a very deadly weapon in the right hands. The Ohm was subject to a glitch upon release. If the user was using the Shotgun mode, and was aiming own the sights while using the low zoom option of the Hybrid Sight, all of the pellets would hit in the exact same location. Should the shot have hit, it would have always caused a kill. This has since been patched. Exo Zombies The Ohm appears in Exo Zombies mode. It was introduced on the map Carrier along with the M1 Irons. Its magazine capacity was increased to 80 rounds, and it holds 320 rounds in reserve. The shotgun mode returns, albeit with a much lower fire rate. Due to its high damage per shot and integrated shotgun, it is a worthwile weapon to use. Like the Pytaek and the Ameli, using the Ohm impacts the movement speed; therefore, a lighter secondary weapon is a good choice in case the player needs to run faster. Due to the quite long reload time, Exo Reload is a helpful exo upgrade to use with the Ohm. The shotgun mode has its damage increased in exchange of lower rate of fire. Something to note is that the maximum ammunition for the shotgun changes from 320 to 80 when switching. While one could think that both modes don't share ammunition, actually a shotgun shot consumes four Ohm shots, therefore explaining why the reserve ammo is reduced. This means that using both modes is quite unpractical as the shotgun is likely to burn all the reserve ammunition quickly. In addition, the shotgun is not as powerful as the CEL-3 Cauterizer, the Tac-19 and even the S-12. Therefore, it is best not to use the shotgun mode unless the player prefers to use a weapon other than a shotgun as a secondary weapon. Exo Stockpile is also a helpful upgrade as it slightly increases reserve ammunition. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Stock *Extended Mags *Tracker *Quickdraw Grip *Parabolic Microphone *Advanced Rifling *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Note: the fire rate and damage in shotgun mode remains the same, 500 RPM (625 with Rapid Fire) for all variants. Gallery Ohm AW.png|The light machine gun mode of the Ohm in first person. Ohm Iron Sights AW.png|Iron sights. Ohm reloading AW.png|Reloading. Ohm Weapon Base AW.jpg|Render of the Ohm. Ohm Third Person AW.png|The Ohm in third person. Ohm LMG Mode Third person AW.png|The LMG mode. Ohm Shotgun Mode Third person AW.png|The Shotgun mode. Trivia *Ohm is a unit to measure electrical resistance. *The Create-A-Class picture lacks the ammo belt. This also applies when viewing the Ohm in third-person. *The Ohm has a different handle sight when an optic is used. It's smaller and has a heat shield at the front of it. Interestingly, the Werewolf variant uses this smaller model whether the player has an optic on or not. *Upon the release of the map pack, using any Ohm variant (excluding the Werewolf) displayed the name as "Ohm" in the HUD. The only way to figure out what Ohm variant the player was using was to rely on visuals, such as the color of the weapon or the teeth decal on the choke of the gun, or the possible stat changes, such as fire rate, recoil, hipfire spread, ect. This has since been patched, and now the correct variant name is displayed. *The Lycanthrope variant is another name for Werewolf. Video Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons